Every body: LIES OR HAS SECRETS?
by boothtempe
Summary: bueno aqui os dejo la continuacion de I NEED YOU! SPOILIERS? SIGUE HABIENDO! OTRO CROSSOVER NO CONFIRMADO AUN! Y COMO NO, MAS MI IMAGINACION! QUEREIS MAS? PRESIONAD EL BOTON VERDE: MUCHOS REVIEWS! B&B SIEMPRE!


**EVERY BODY: LIES OR HAS SECRETS?**

Habían llegado al hospital, con booth aun inconsciente, tras media hora booth volvió en sí. Bren había tenido el susto de su vida. Y la espera en la sala de espera se la hizo eterna. Cam y compañía nada más saber lo sucedido, se presentaron, aparcando por un momento la investigación.

Tras 3 días de análisis y pruebas, no se sabía que es lo que tenía. Viendo su aparente amejoramiento le dieron de alta. Cuando supieron que booth iba mejorando el equipo volvió a retomar el caso. Bren no estaba satisfecha con los resultados. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, así que propuso a booth ir a ver a otro médico.

Booth: bones, estoy bien… hoy no he tenido alucinaciones. Además tenemos un caso, no podemos irnos a nueva jersey sin más.

Brennan: claro que podemos. No estas bien, seguro que Cullen lo entiende y asigna a otro agente.

Booth: quiero este caso, además si nos vamos el equipo se queda sin antropóloga.

Brennan: seguro que cam encuentra a otro. Y tú no vas a trabajar hasta que se sepa que te pasa.

Booth: ya te he dicho que estoy bien, incluso el medico me ha dado de alta!

Brennan: booth, por favor! (dijo suplicando)

Booth: bones…

Brennan: solo quiero una segunda opinión. Me sentiré mejor si oigo una segunda opinión… por favor! Hazlo por mí!

Stewie: ay! Que linda… aprende rápido verdad?... ahora también sabe manipularte.

Booth: oh! Mierda! (dijo mirando a su derecha al oír la voz)

Brennan: que pasa?

Booth: nada (no quería preocuparla mas) sabes qué?... (Dijo acercándose a ella) tienes razón, vayamos a ver a ese médico. (Ella feliz de haberle convencido, le da un beso)

Tras el permiso a sus respectivos jefes, los dos viajaron el día siguiente a nueva jersey, nada mas llegar bren se fue a ver a la directora del hospital universitario Princeton-Plainsboro de Nueva Jersey… mientras tanto booth se había quedado en el hotel que habían alquilado, para su estancia en nueva jersey.

Brennan: dr cuddy! (tendiéndola la mano)

Cuddy: dr brennan! (dijo saludándola) tome asiento por favor.

Brennan: gracias.

Cuddy: que puedo hacer por usted?

Brennan: sé que mi visita ha sido inesperada, pero es que se trata de una situación que me preocupa mucho. El agente booth, mi compañero no está bien de salud. Le han hecho varias pruebas pero no se sabe que tiene.

Cuddy: no me diga. Quiere al dr Gregory House?

Brennan: exacto.

Cuddy: dr brennan, el dr house, tiene un caso ahora mismo… si están dispuestos a esperar…

Brennan: estoy dispuesta a pagar 50 000$ al contado, si coge el caso ahora mismo.

Cuddy: (sonrió) seguro que podemos hacer algo. El agente booth, está en la consulta ahora mismo?

Brennan: no, pero nos gustaría ser atendidos esta misma tarde!. (dijo extendiéndola un cheque)

Cuddy: (sonrió de lo directa que era) les esperaremos entonces…

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras oyó la puerta abrirse sin llamar…

House: como está la nueva mama? (dijo con una sonrisa en la boca sin ver que estaba bren, las dos se quedaron boquiabierta de la forma que había entrado… cuando la vio) y el miércoles el sol apareció! (dijo maravillado mirándola)

Brennan: eso no es posible… las cosas no aparecen sin mas… (dijo desconcertada… house la mira como "es una broma?")

Cuddy: (se rie sin querer) era una metáfora…

Brennan: pues entonces no se que quiere decir…

Cuddy: era un cumplido dr brennan!

House: dr brennan? (dijo sorprendido mirando a bren)

Cuddy: si, por cierto… tienes un nuevo caso… (dijo mirando a house)

House: estaré honorado de examinarla (dice mirando a bren…cuddy sorprendida)

Brennan: yo estoy bien…

House: seguro?, la veo algo pálida!

Brennan: estoy bien, de verdad… es mi compañero que…

House: ah! Entonces no me interesa!... cuddy necesito que me firmes esto… (dijo tirándola unos papeles) ya mandare a uno de mis lacayos a recogerlos… (y salio como vino… las dos estaban sorprendido, pero mas bren que parece que aun no le conocía)

Brennan: lacayos?

Cuddy: se refiere a su equipo.

Brennan: ah!... entonces, venimos esta tarde o no? (preguntó a cuddy desconcertada por las palabras de house)

Cuddy: por supuesto. No se preocupe, ya me encargo yo.

A las 4h00 de la tarde booth y brennan había llegado al Princeton, internaron a booth, a la espera de la visita de house… esperaron hasta las 5h menos 15 minutos para ser atendidos por house.

House: (con un expediente en la mano) a ver que le pasa agente. (dijo nada mas entrar)

Booth: (estaba algo sorprendido de su entrada. Sin saludar ni nada, pero contestó) nada, aquí a ver si me encuentras algo (dijo irónicamente mirando a bren)

House: si cree que está bien, pues, adiós (se levantó y se iba)

Brennan: no! Espere… (house se paró y se volvió… bren fulminó con la mirada a booth)

Booth: qué he hecho ahora, bones?

Brennan: dices bien? Sabes muy bien que...

House: bones! (dijo sorprendido interrumpiéndola y llamando la atención de los dos)

Brennan: (algo seria) por favor no me llame así…

House: oh! Por supuesto que no… creo que la pega más beautiful! (dijo con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a ella…)

Brennan: (estaba sorprendida pero alagada) gracias…

Stewie: me gusta este vejestorio… tiene una audacia!

Booth: a mi no! (dijo mirando a su izquierda al oír a stewie.. house y bren le miraban)

Stewie: y que piensas hacer? Darle una paliza?

Booth: no podría es un simple viejo cojo!

Brennan: booth! (al oír sus palabras… house le miraba, pero mas que ofendido le intrigo y se acercó a booth)

House: con quien hablas?

Brennan: está claro que a nosotros no…

House: lo sé… lo que quiero saber es si lo que tiene son delirios o alucinaciones.

Brennan: hay una diferencia?

House: claro que hay una diferencia. Si delirios son visiones de algo nunca visto, alucinaciones son visiones de algo que se ha visto que ya no esta o que no son reales.(dijo mirando a bren) entonces con quien hablas? (volvió a preguntar a booth)

Booth: (algo avergonzado) a stewie!

House: stewie? (se partió de risa)

Brennan: quien es stewie? (preguntó mirando a los dos)

Booth: gracias (dijo irónicamente mirando a house por su reacción)

Brennan: quien es stewie? (volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie la contestaba)

House: un pequeño monstruo…

Stewie: no soy un monstruo…

Booth: dice que no es un monstruo…

Brennan: (estaba muy preocupada y house se reía) no veo la gracia!... (dijo seria mirando a house)

House: creo que tienes serios problemas! (dijo a booth, intentando contener la risa)

Brennan: qué? Que tipo de problemas… (dijo muy preocupada)

Booth: que quieres decir?

House: se puede saber porqué le ves a él y no a otra dibujo animado?

Brennan: dibujo animado?

Booth: acaso tiene alguna explicación lógica?

House: puede! Donde le viste por primera vez? (dijo sin contestar a bren, estaba intrigado)

Booth: en el banco de semen…

House: oh! Por eso es un bebe… pero sigo sin entender porque es el… hay tantos bebe animados…

Brennan: que? (completamente perdida en la conversación)

House: y que hacías allí?, a quien ibas a donar?

Booth: y eso que importa? (no le apetecía hablar mas del asunto)

Brennan: a mí… se lo pedí yo…

House: oh!! Oh!! (dijo sonriendo) ahora entiendo… tienes serios problemas agente!

Booth/brennan: cuales? (preguntando a la vez)

House: creo que la alucinación es stewie porque crees que vuestro bebe será como él…

Stewie: como yo?, es cierto?

Booth: no! (dijo mirando a stewie… esta situación hacía sacar a bren los pelos de punta… pero a house le era normal)

Brennan: alguien quiere explicarme de una vez quien es ese stewie?

House: un bebe diablo muy inteligente.

Brennan: un bebe diablo muy inteligente?... no tiene sentido!... un bebe no tiene aun conciencia de nada…no se puede determinar aun si es muy inteligente o no (house la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que le decía)

Booth: bones, es un dibujo animado… una ficción.

Brennan: ah! …y por qué pensaría eso?

House: un padre asesino…

Booth: no soy un asesino…

House: acaso nunca has matado?... (se quedo booth en silencio) me lo imaginaba…y una madre muy inteligente… la unión que sale? Un Stewie…

Booth: eso es ridículo… (Dijo muy serio)

Brennan: antropológicamente, los hijos pueden y muchas veces heredan los genes de sus padres…

Booth: no siempre… (Dijo muy serio, pensando en su caso… house estaba muy intrigado en entender su reacción)

House: hablas por experiencia propia?

Booth: no será un stewie (dijo serio, desviando la pregunta de house)

Brennan: (por fin bren entendió la reacción de booth) lo siento! Lo dices por…

Booth: esta bien, bones! (dijo serio, interrumpiéndola)

House: Every body lies. (Dijo serio)

Booth: no! Every body has secrets. (Respondió serio)

Brennan: qué? (sin entender a que venía esos eslogan y la conversación se había vuelto muy serio de repente)

Booth: los secretos no se cuentan a todos…

House: por eso mienten todos…

Booth: tiene que confiar en ti…

House: soy el médico.

Booth: no es relevante.

House: yo digo qué es relevante o no.

Brennan: se puede saber de que estáis hablando?

House: (la pregunta de bones le sacó de la conversación) qué?... ella siempre es así?... donde la encontraste?

Booth: en un museo y si, siempre es así… (Dijo mirando a bren con una sonrisa…cambiando directamente de humor)

House: 13 es muy inteligente también es dr. (Booth le miró sin entender a que venía eso) te la cambio… pero debe de saber que ha ella solo la queda 10 años de vida como mucho…aaah! (gritó al oír crujir su muñeca…booth le estaba apretando la mano izquierda)

Booth: más respecto a bones… no es una mercancía.

House: era una broma! (éste le soltó la mano y mientras miraba su mano, vio la mano de booth temblar) desde cuando te tiembla la mano?

Booth: eh? (estaba incluso él mismo sorprendido, mientras veía su mano temblar) no sabía que mi mano temblaba.

Brennan: sabe qué es lo que le provoca esos temblores.

House: muchas cosas pueden provocar temblores. Mis lacayos vendrán a hacerle pruebas ahora! (dijo yéndose con un mas que visible cara de dolor!)

Cuando se fue house…

Brennan: de que hablabais antes?

Booth: de mi padre. Le dije que no era un tema relevante. (dijo mirando aun su mano temblar. Estaba preocupado… pero mientras miraba su mano, vio la mano bren agarrar su mano haciendo que estas pararan de temblar momentáneamente… suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada)

Brennan: todo irá bien. Es el mejor, sabrá que es lo que te pasa.

PARA MAS… DEJAD REVIEWS!!!


End file.
